


White gloves

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shinji thought he was going to get to sleep in for a change





	White gloves

Everyone had left pretty early. Shinji had listened to them leave. Turned off his alarm and went right back to sleep. He was not the one with school and he was looking forward to sleeping in. Koro-chan had a habit of getting Aigis opening the door for him but with everyone else doting on him Shinji knew that he was allowed a sleep in this time.

Aki had already gone off for training. That morning exhausting jog. Shinji had heard him get ready way before. Or maybe he had heard him come back. Whatever it had been, Shinji knew that he was allowed the chance to sleep in and he was not going to waste it. He had been looking forward to a good sleep in. Things had cooled down some and finally he was getting to focus on other things.

He was not going to graduate the normal way. Thanks to Mitsuru he was going to get to graduate even when he had already given up on that. Mitsuru could be fierce when she had to be and way more understanding than she had to be. If anything Shinji was glad she had loosened up some.

Relaxed, grown a bit more trusting. Let her weird side out more. She had been cute and funny back then. She still was but it had been harder to let her known that Shinji thought that about her and honestly Aki had kept his hands full even back then.

Shinji yawned into his pillow as he relaxed. He was looking forward to rolling out of bed sometime after one and then doing some studying. Maybe go through the stuff Mitsuru left for him. Some kitchen preps, wait for Aki that idiot. Play with Koro-chan a bit. Check the dog over make sure he was not getting fat from the spoiling Ken and the twins kept giving him.

The click to his door made Shinji sigh. Of course nothing could go the way he wanted. Somehow and for some reason Agis just had to let Koro-chan get his way. It was like Shinji’s feelings never mattered. Koro-chan needed that extra walk even after Aki let him run next to him all morning.

“I’m not taking the dog for a walk.” Shinji grumbled into his pillow. There was a silence and his door closed. He barely sighed with relief before he heard footsteps across his floor. “I’m not going anywhere Agis.” He grumbled.

The soft laugh was his only warning before something very heavy and warm draped over his back. “I’m not Agis.” Aki said softly as he lay over Shinji. “And shouldn’t you be up by now?”

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” Shinji pointed out as he rolled over. Aki had a good grip on him but they had been horsing around and messing around since childhood. He knew how to hold his own even when they were equal. He managed to get them on their sides and face to face. “Why are you still here?”

“Took today off.” Aki looked proud of himself. Shinji rolled his eyes.

“How are you even looked up to. Explain how you’re the captain still.” Shinji grumbled. “Why are you skipping?”

Aki pulled a box from his shirt pocket. Shinji eyed it suspiciously. The light blue wrapping looked bought. He had no idea why he was getting a gift. “Take it.” Aki sighed.

“Why?” Shinji was suspicious. “Our birthdays are long time gone.”

“White day you- didn’t you bake me sweets for valentines? I’m returning the favour.” The flush high on Aki’s face was cute but now Shinji’s suspicion had doubled thanks to Aki’s words.

“You’re returning the- idiot.” Shinjis eyed the box. “Did you- You didn’t make these yourself did you?” A worst thought came to him. “You didn’t get Fuuka to help you did you?” If he had what was in the box was a weapon of shadow destruction waiting to assault every sense there was.

“What?” Aki sounded insulted, like if he had the right to. He could barely cook as it was. “I got help making these but not Fuuka. I’m not slow Shinji. Minato and Minako were the ones to help me. They were a big help. Yukari too.”

“What are you making our juniors do.” Shinji sighed as he took the box. “But if it’s those three.” He gave in. “I know that Minako can cook. Minato can survive and the most trusted one is Yukari. If they gave you a pass it must be edible.” He teased. Aki rolled his eyes so Shinji tucked the box into his hand and used his other to wrap around Aki’s nape and bring his face closer to his. Aki tried ducking his gaze but Shinji was persistent. “Don’t like hearing the truth? You suck Aki.”

“I’m not on your level.” Aki huffed. “But I’m not Fuuka either. I can manage well enough.”

“Yeah.” Shinji snorted. “Manage cup noodles that’s what you can do.” He rolled his eyes before he gave a soft laugh. “But tell you what.” He lowered his voice. “Maybe I can teach you a thing or two huh? Something beyond protein and figuring out how to balance that freakishly strong body of yours.”

“Like if we aren’t around the same strength.” Aki snorted. “I’m not dumb you know. you watch your body and training just as much as I do. Although I’m working to get stronger by constant training. You work to get stronger too.”

“Well…” Aki had him there. “I’m more the outside influence get strong.” Shinji laughed softly. “While you’re on the inside using the ring and whatever you can.” He moved his hand from Aki’s nape to grab his hand and bring it to his lips. “Yours hands are strong. They are supposed to protect and guide others. Isn’t that what you decided idiot?”

“Yeah.” Aki said softly. “And I want to keep with you, keep by you.” He smiled softly. “It’s why I wanted to make that you know. I want to stay with you and protect you too.”

“We’re around the same level.” Shinji sighed. “But you don’t need your fists to protect the most important of me you know.” He brought Aki’s hand to his chest and pressed firmly until he knew Aki was able to feel his heartbeat. “Keep yourself safe and keep my heart safe and you’re protecting the most important part of me. If I don’t have the things and people I love. Well I’m not me anymore.” Aki’s eyes glittered at those words and soon enough Shinji found himself on his back wrapped up in a fierce kiss. He didn’t mind though, this was another part of Aki that he loved.


End file.
